


you asked to hold my hand, but held my heart instead

by ruuinxs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Morning Kisses, No Angst, Rain, Romance, Small iwaoi if u squint, Soulmates, They are so in love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruuinxs/pseuds/ruuinxs
Summary: Falling in love wasn’t a slow process he slipped into. It was one where he swam head first into the tide and prayed to be drowned in the embrace of Hanamaki Takahiro.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	you asked to hold my hand, but held my heart instead

**Author's Note:**

> hi :] this fic is dedicated to ames and pops !!! i love you guys very much and matsuhana as well, thank you for giving me this brainrot ames, and thank u to pops for being so amazing just . i love you sm guys!!! matsuhana is beautiful and deserves the world, these soulmates

_ Pit-- Pat-- Pit-- Pat-- _

“Oi, Mattsun, hurry up! We’re getting drenched over here.”

Matsukawa turned his head over his shoulder, staring at his group of friends- all of them were standing with anything  _ but  _ an umbrella, the sky an angry colour hovering thick over their heads.

The steady drizzle wasn’t enough to reach through his clothes, but he could feel the cold raindrops drip onto him and down his head and arms.

“Yeah, hurry up! Can’t believe you don’t have an umbrella, you’re supposed to be the rational one here.”

“The rational one?” he chuckled, spinning on his heel to jog quickly to his friends. A bolt of lighting struck somewhere in the distance, and Iwaizumi flinched in a split second at the sound of thunder, Oikawa spitting out in laughter while Matsukawa stared at the two.

Hanamaki chimed into the laughter with a “that thunder was about 10 kilometres away,” causing Oikawa to cackle even harder at Iwaizumi, who scowled deeply and grumbled something about the weather being stupid.

None of them had planned to walk outside the gym after practice to dark skies and a chilly wind smacking their faces, but now the rain fell harder as they rushed towards the closest of their four homes--

“We’re here, get inside!” Matsukawa yelled, fumbling with the keys as the rain turned into a pour, the other boys behind him soaked and ushering each other into the comfort of a heated house.

“Oikawa, can you close the door? Makki, you know where--”

“The towels are? Yup, I’ll go get them.”

Iwaizumi hung their bags in the genkan while Hanamaki arrived with towels for all of them, trying not to make a mess around the house. The room was dark due to the lack of lighting and the darkness creeping over outside, rain thudding loudly on the roof.

The four of them made their way to the living room until the storm calmed down just a bit, Oikawa trying to reach his mother through the horrible reception while Matsukawa grabbed snacks for them.

“Mattsun, you seem quieter than usual. Not gonna play any music?” Hanamaki asks from the couch, grabbing his soda from Iwaizumi’s hand and flicking on the TV while Oikawa mumbles curses at the service. Matsukawa smiled at him, but just shook his head in return-- he was genuinely quiet when the rain outside provided all the sound he needed.

Taking his spot next to Hanamaki-- who had lifted his legs and rested them on his lap-- he let himself fall back into the cushion and tune out noise from around him, simply lost in his thought. The feet on his thighs wiggled a little, causing him to open his eyes and look over to Hanamaki, a questioning look on his face. 

  
Matsukawa understood the simple expression, and placed his hand on top of Hanamaki’s foot as a way to comfort his worries. The boy shrugged and looked back at his phone, enjoying the foot rub he was getting.

“Makki! Momma is picking up Hajime and I, do you need a ride home?”

“Nah, I’ll stay a bit longer ‘till Issei’s parents get home.”

“Fine with me! See ya guys at practice tomorrow!”

_ “Yes captain!”  _ Matsukawa and Hanamaki responded in sync, staring at each other before bursting into laughter at the ordeal. They stayed like that a while longer, Matsukawa drifting off while Hanamaki scrolled through social media on his phone--

“Hey Issei, we’re home!” Matsukawa’s mom announced as she walked in, a toddler at the doorstep quickly running into the room. “Isu! Take off your shoes before going in the house!”

“Hello Matsukawa-san!”

“Ah, Takahiro-kun, lovely to see you. Do you need a ride home?” Matsukawa’s mom offered as she removed her bag and let Isuki run towards the pair on the couch.

“I’m good, thank you. I’ll be heading out now. Thank you for having me!”

“Always!” Matsukawa and his mom responded, but Isuki ran over to Hanamaki, grabbing his hand.   
  
“Hana is leaving already?” he said with a pout, and Hanamaki bent down to ruffle the fluff of black hair on his head. “Don’t worry, Isu-chan, Hana will be back soon.”

And at that, Hanamaki gathered his things, waving a goodbye to the Matsukawa household, and started his trip home.

Far, far later in the evening, when the sun had slipped heavily past the horizon, and the rain was now a stable rhythm stuck inside of his head, Matsukawa sighed into his sheets. He sat in the corner of his room, sheets stretching from his wall to his dresser to his headboard in a messy covering for a fort.

He had his earbuds in, but no music was playing-- he didn’t find himself in the mood-- and fairy lights dusted his surroundings with a soft glow. He remembers one time when Hanamaki came over, admiring the strings of mini bulbs placed diligently throughout the room.

He had looked so beautiful that day, right out of a photograph, with a stupid band t-shirt and baggy jeans on, eyes shining with the reflection of the lights. Issei had taken a mental screenshot, holding it close everywhere he went.

Hanamaki Takahiro was otherworldly. 

He always seemed to know what to say. How to say it and how to make just about anyone smile at his little quips-- 

And god, Matsukawa Issei was in love with this otherworldly man.

The rain was falling just as heavily as the day before, but this time, it was only two silhouettes wondering in the rain.

“You’ll get cold, dummy,” Hanamaki warned, but Matsukawa just looked at him with a dopey grin, because how  _ on Earth _ could he get cold when he feels so  _ warm  _ inside.

This time, the two went straight to his room, messy sheets still hanging in a wimpy cluster. 

“What’s that for?” Hanamaki asked with his finger pointed at the little corner, and Matsukawa chuckled nervously.

“Just some place I like to hang out. It fell a bit throughout the day, doesn’t really--”

“Do you wanna build it again?”

And that was how Matsukawa found himself building a  _ fort--  _ with  _ Takahiro  _ nonetheless-- laughing and tossing sheets and comforters and pillows at each other.

“Hey, ‘Kawa, think fast!” was the only thing he heard before Hanamaki chucked a pillow at his face, tripping over himself in laughter. Matsukawa stood in surprise, grabbing the pillow and smacking Hanamaki right back in the rib with it, only to hear him wheeze harder.

“You’ve got some guts thinking you can beat me in a pillow fight,” Matsukawa says when the two had finally worn down, now comfortably under a strong roof made of his bedsheets. It looked a lot better than when he made it on his own, but maybe that was naturally what Hanamaki did. 

Everything he did, everything he  _ was--  _ he was too perfect for it all.

The familiar song of rain filled his head, flooding his thoughts entirely with his friend. 

But, then again, Matsukawa had to reel himself back. He didn’t know Hanamaki’s sexuality-- he knew he was okay with it though, seeing as Iwaizumi and Oikawa went at it everyday-- and even so, would someone like him even have interest in Matsukawa?

“You’re awfully silent. It’s strange,” Hanamaki’s voice provided with an umbrella, stopping the raindrops in his head from hitting the surface, the flood slowly draining out of the pores on his body.

“I’m just thinking.”

“About what?”

And  _ god,  _ under the vibrant lights, sailing in the sea of his thoughts, Hanamaki Takahiro was  _ devastatingly beautiful-- _ delight swirled heavily in Matsukawa’s chest at the sight.

In a hushed tone, one to keep a  _ secret,  _ Matsukawa spoke his pouring thoughts.

_ “About you.” _

And Hanamaki smiled, so,  _ so  _ softly, as if he  _ knew  _ already right then and there that everything was perfect.

“You’re a silly one,” he said, but his hand was suddenly stroking Issei’s cheek so gently, and  _ oh he’s so in love with this man. _

“You have to kiss me or I just might cry,” Matsukawa mumbled, hands twitching with the urge to pull them impossibly closer.

“I guess you’ll have to cry,” Hanamaki giggled, placing his lips right onto Matsukawa’s chapped ones-- it wasn’t rushed or urgent-- a simple peck that absolutely sparked lighting to echo through Matsukawa’s skull-- 

  
“Now your turn.”

Matsukawa grabbed his face tightly, but not harsh enough to be worried about if it hurt, and he kissed him again. He knew his lips were horribly chapped but if Hanamaki’s didn’t make up for it, god thank Oikawa for forcing him to use chapstick.

Now the rain was no more, only blue skies and fluffy clouds filling his head until he couldn’t even separate his thoughts into pieces.

“Wow, that was so much better than I even imagined it would be.”

Matsukawa’s face lit on fire at the words, hands still on Hanamaki’s nape, and he shoved at his shoulders a bit to steady Hanamaki-- he wouldn’t admit it was to keep himself grounded.

“You’ve  _ thought of this  _ before?” he hissed out, and Hanamaki smirked at him. 

“Of course I have.”

“What do you mean  _ of course I have,  _ dumbass! Do you know how many nights I spent--  _ UGH!”  _ Matsukawa groaned in a frustrated tone, but he was anything but mad.

“You thought of me at night?”

“What else was I supposed to think about,” Matsukawa said on the whim, shoving his forehead into one of the shoulders he was previously holding on to. “I mean--”

Then he was kissing Hanamaki all over again, and he couldn’t even be mad at the interruption, instantly easing into the touch, his fried nerves disintegrating in the feeling that is Hanamaki Takahiro--

“I’m home!” a woman’s voice rang throughout the hall, and the two high-schoolers separated quickly and flushed. Isuki opened the door, just barely reaching the handle, and ran towards the little fort.

“Hi hi Issi! Hi Hana!” Isuki greeted, jumping into Hanamaki’s arms with a hug.

“My, hello to you too, Isu-kun!”

Then Issei’s mother was standing in the door frame, motioning for Isuki to go to her. “Hey boys. Will you be staying for dinner, Takahiro-kun?”

Matsukawa looked at him, and he looked back, and nodded in confirmation.

That night, when Hanamaki had bid his farewell, Matsukawa walked him out the door. When he returned inside, his mom raised her eyebrows at him. “ _ Sooo?” _

“Yup. Yep, that was-- amazing--”

“I’ll take it you guys figured it out. I’m so happy for you, Issei. Now now, time for bed, I love you baby.”

That night, Matsukawa’s phone rang on his night table.

_ ‘Takataka’  _ it read.

“Hey sexy,” Hanamaki’s voice came through on the other side, and Matsukawa let his body drift so carelessly away in this oasis.

The sun rising was the least of his concerns as he listened to Hanamaki talk about the recent mange he read--

“Hey, Makki.”

“Hm?”

“Do you wanna meet at the park outside?”

It was barely dawn, on the cusp, the ray of the sun just slightly waving from a far off ways of their horizon. It was freezing outside due to the misty weather of the previous day’s rain, but he had already tied himself into this, and kept walking to the bench just a few feet away.

“Issei,” the familiar tone of Hanamaki settled deep in his heart. He leaned his head back, neck craned over the side of the bench, staring at Takahiro and his hair that fell into his face as he leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“Hey sweetheart. You seem cold,” Matsukawa pointed out, punctuated by a shiver from Hanamaki. “Wanna sit?”

“How about we climb that tree, first?”

Well.

“ _ Idiot! I almost fell!” _ Matsukawa said, clutching his heart.

“I’m pretty sure you already did that, love,” and his heart skipped a beat at the words, face flushed from the cold-- nothing else-- before he grinned.

“And what if I did?” he said, kissing Hanamaki’s cheek. Then, he felt a weight on his chest, and peach-toned hair was shoved into his neck.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Your idiot.”

Hanamaki nodded, lifting his head up to kiss Matsukawa tenderly. “My love.”

_ God fuck, his fucking heart. _

The sun was now well above the line of their view, but they were peacefully leaning against each other with their legs dangling off a branch-- and they dared not to move in the slightest.

A crashing storm had resulted in a cold morning, in a small park behind the neighborhood where ducks swam in the pond and birds chirped loudly.

But most of all, a small park where Issei whispered all his thoughts, at the clouds in his head sorted for the everdying emotions he felt, and sparks of lightning when he could kiss Takahiro.

_ Falling in love wasn’t a slow process he slipped into. It was one where he swam head first into the tide and prayed to be drowned in the embrace of Hanamaki Takahiro. _

**Author's Note:**

> i have a twitter!!! @ ruuinxs :)) i post random shit there !!!


End file.
